Taffyta Muttonfudge
Taffyta Muttonfudge is the (former) third antagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. She is a character in the game Sugar Rush who is Vanellope's arch-rival. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, both Taffyta and Jubileena Bing-Bing are unlocked by completing the first track Sweet Ride. She is often shown licking or sucking on a lollipop. Her theme is strawberry hard candy. Her signature kart is the fast racing Pink Lightning. She is voiced by Mindy Kaling. Biography Taffyta Muttonfudge: Serious Competition "The lollipop-lickin' Taffyta Muttonfudge is a top-notch racer in the game Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone who gets in her way. Though King Candy is Sugar Rush's reigning racing champion, Taffyta always manages to give him a run for his money with her wicked driving skills." Personality Taffyta is Vanellope's rival and nemesis that works closely with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter. Under King Candy's rule, she acts rude and brash to others, particularly Vanellope. Since she's second only to Turbo, she is also very boastful about her driving skills. After her memory is restored, she reverts to being more friendly and accepting. She is first seen on the racetrack, flaunting her abilities. When Vanellope uses Ralph's medal to enter the random roster race, Taffyta is intent on getting Vanellope disqualified. She and the other racers are later seen bullying Vanellope in the junkyard, destroying the Likkity-Split until they are chased off by Ralph. Near the climax, she and her friends see Vanellope in the race and try to sabotage her. Their plan fails, however, and they are the ones to fall out of the race. When Vanellope is later revealed to be princess, Taffyta apologizes for her behavior. She then befriends Vanellope and apologize to Vanellope for being mean. Appearance Taffyta is a small tan-skinned girl with platinum-blonde hair, a strawberry helmet, (like strawberry shortcake`s hat) light pink dress, dark pink jacket , and pink and white tights and shoes. She has bright blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She is shown to wear a pink visor while racing. Images Taffyta-Muttonfudge.jpg|Production art of Taffyta. Taffyta Stats.png|Taffyta's stats from the Wreck-It Ralph website Taffyta and Kart.PNG|Taffyta and her Pink Lightning Taffyta Game Stats.png|Taffyta's stats from the Sugar Rush online game Taffyta Motion Graph.gif|Taffyta's winning animation imagesCA536Z2S.jpg Taffyta Racer.jpg Taffyta Racer Box.jpg Taffyta Racer Box 2.jpg Taffyta Plush.jpg|The Taffyta Muttonfudge scented plush. Taffyta Doll.jpg|The talking Taffyta doll. Taffyta Doll Box.jpg Taffyta Pin|Taffyta pin Taffyta Poster.png Taffyta Poster 2.png Taffyta Poster 3.png cartoontaffyta.jpg Taff01.jpg|An early render of Taffyta. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3891 (2).jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3912.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3920.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3921 (1).jpg Tumblr ml4mhcoXxG1qjpdszo1 500.png Tumblr ml4mhcoXxG1qjpdszo2 500.png Tumblr ml4mhcoXxG1qjpdszo3 500.png tumblr_ml5ep4qSYt1qjpdszo1_500.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4048.jpg|Presenting her gold coin. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4082.jpg tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo7_1280.png tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo2_1280.png|"Stay Sweet!" tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo5_500.png|Taffyta uncovers Vanellope's kart. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4186 (2).jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4228 (4).jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4365.jpg|"There is NO way that I am racing with a glitch!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4806.jpg tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo6_500.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4847.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4850.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4852 (1).jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4860.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4875.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4877.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4880.jpg|"Yeah, well, King Candy says glitches can't race." wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4891.jpg|"The rules are there for a reason, Vanellope." tumblr_mjvipk5PeJ1qgd31fo1_400.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4903.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4913.jpg|"Oh no.." wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4916.jpg|"G-ggg-GLITCHING!" tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo9_500.png|Taffyta dismantling the Likkity Split wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4927 (2).jpg|"You're an accident just waiting to happen." 1080-Wreck-it-Ralph-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-33884566-1920-808.jpg|Taffyta and the other racers destroy the Likkity Split. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4952.jpg Taffyta Angry.gif|Taffyta is shocked when Vanellope tries to stop her. tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo3_1280.png|Taffyta turns on Vanellope. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4954.jpg|"You will never be a racer..." wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4965.jpg|"Because you're just a GLITCH." wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4973.jpg tumblr_mlko3kN7oB1rjo84oo1_1280.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4981.jpg taffyta in racekart.jpg tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo10_1280.png|"Light 'em up, Candlehead!" imagesCAXC61U5.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9365.jpg|"WAAAAHH!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10493 (2).jpg|Taffyta's memories of Vanellope are restored. tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo1_400.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10553 - copia - copia.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10572.jpg|"We don't wanna die!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10585 (2).jpg SaltwaterTaffyTears.png|"I'm trying, but...it won't stop!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10587.jpg|Taffyta in tears over how Vanellope said she was going to execute her and the other racers (Vanellope doesn't execute anyone though). tumblr_inline_mlqcjbL3tw1qz4rgp.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10631.jpg tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo4_400.png|Taffyta giving a thumbs up to Vanelleope Taffyta and Vanellope.png|We're friends, right? Memorable Quotes * (To Vanellope) "You'll never be a racer because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" * "Stay sweet!" * (To Vanellope) "You're just an accident waiting to happen." * (When Vanellope tells Taffyta to stop crying after she made her think she would be executed because of her bullying towards her) "I'm trying but it won't stop!" * "The rules are there for a reason, Vanellope; to protect us." * "Light 'em up, Candlehead!' * "Yeah, well, King Candy says glitches can't race." * "There is NO WAY that I am racing with a glitch." * "The glitch!" * "We don't want to die!" * "We are so sorry about the way we treated you." * (When she falls into red velvets causing an accident.) "WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" * (To Vanellope in the race) "I told you-you're just an accident waiting to happen!" * (To Vanellope) "Oh Vanellope, it's so YOU. But you have to back out of the race. Yeah." * (About Vanellope) "Oh! NOW I remember. She's our princess!" Names in Other Languages Trivia * Taffyta is the only racer to wear a dress underneath her racing jacket, while all the other girl racers wear a top with a short skirt. * Taffyta has dark brown to black eyebrows, which may suggest her blonde hair is actually dyed. *She is also the only racer to wear gloves. *Her candy theme is strawberry rock sweets and hard candies, yet her name references taffy instead. *Her hair in the film is more white as opposed to the light blonde in production art. *Taffyta is the only racer known to wear makeup, because when Taffyta is crying about her execution, it runs down her face. *Taffyta's plush smells like strawberries. *In Owl City's music video of "When Can I See You Again", one of the dancers is costumed and designed to look like Taffyta. *Her hat is similar to Strawberry Shortcakes. *Her hair on the official website appears wider and longer than it does in the movie and artworks. Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Racers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Sugar Rush Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Minor Antagonists